The Daughter of Artemis
by KarmaPlaysMean13
Summary: Artemis has never had a child before, so when her only daughter, Karma, finally hits the age of fighting monsters, she's droped strait in to the Camp Half-Blood that we all know and love. But troble is always brewing at the camp and Karma needs to find out whats happening to her mother and save her before the only parent she ever had is lost forever. [Reveiws needed and wanted!]
1. Dwan (Karma)

You know how unpleasant it is to wake up at the foot of a cliff with the head of a sixty-foot long bronze, metal dragon staring at you when you covered in motor oil is? Think of your worst family get together, then multiply that times sixty, and it's still not as bad. Karma had gotten out of worst situations, but before she could move, a guy with greasy black curls picked her up and set her in a cart, where she passed out.

Karma awoke in what she assumed was an infirmary surrounded by five strangers. the girl closest to her was a strawberry blonde with ringlets of curls and cold gray eye that kept darting between Karma and a boy on the opposite wall with jet black, shaggy hair and blue-green eyes like the sea were, in turn, locked on the blonde. The boy who had brought Karma wherever this place was was sitting next to a pretty wired haired girl who looked like she was in more pain than Karma.

The only other person in the room looked like a man in his mid-thirties and was in a wheel chair with his legs covered. He spoke first to the blonde, "Annabeth, our guest is awake. Check her vitals again. Percy," he said turning his head to the black-haired boy on the wall. "Get the ambrosia. She might need it." The man then turned the chair to the two in the corner. "Hazel, go get Leo some food, he must be starving. He's had a rougher day than normal." The girl with wiry hair got up and the boy who brought in Karma stood and followed her out of the room. Finally, the man turned to face Karma. "Can i ask what your name is, Child?"

Not a wise question to ask her. "You can ask all you want, but I'm not saying much until i get some sort of explanation as to where I am and why I'm here!" the blonde, Annabeth, looked like she was about ready to slap Karma, but Chiron just sat calmly.

"Very well, then. This is Camp Half-Blood. You, like all the rest of these children, are here because you are a demigod. Our camper Leo in there," he nodded toward the door, "found you with his -"

"His magical metal dragon head on a ship? Yeah i was hurt, not blind, but thanks. I guess that'll have to do. My name's Karma Agrotera. So, now what are you Mr. Wheel Chair you're obviously not human or demigod?" Karma didn't know how she knew it, but she knew he was a different creature.

The boy spoke this time. "Chiron is a centaur, half horse, half man. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And this," he said hugging the blonde with one arm and holding ambrosia in the other, "is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. The smartest, most beautiful daughter Athena ever has had." Annabeth rolled her stormy gray eyes as she blushed and continued to poke and prod Karma's arms to death.

Finally done putting holes in the girl's arms, Annabeth looked away from Karma to Chiron. "She's good as new, I think." which was good timing because a horn blew in the distance. Chiron rolled in front, still in his wheel chair, as everyone followed him out of the room. The main room was a beautiful combination of Greek pillars and theatrical masks with grapes and vines weaved through them on the walls. A stuffed leopard head roared with the fire as the group passed him. Hazel and Leo were already gone, but Annabeth said we'd see them in a few minutes.

* * *

Where do you think the crew is going? What do you think might happen there? Two reveiws for the next **full **chapter, and the answers to these and any other questions you have.


	2. The Impossibility (Annabeth)

The camp fire was a bright white-hot bon fire when Annabeth arrived with Percy and the new girl in tow. Chiron stepped out of his chair and walked over to the concrete slab in the stands. He stood with the attention shifting toward him as he began briefing the others on the monster levels of the forest being unusually low and then he asked the new girl to say something, because we all know she just has to. Annabeth had nothing against her, but the way Percy looked at her in the infirmary, it made her wonder what miss motor oil was doing out at the edge of the forest.

"Well, hello. I'm Karma. I'm not sure what to do now, but i hope to have fun. I get that this isn't how you guys reacted to the news, but I've lived in a camp for my whole life from the time I was six, so it's nothing new really..." Karma trialed off, glancing toward the edge of the forest. Just then, the edge started glowing and out came a band of girls and their leader, the goddess of the hunt herself.

Artemis walked straight up to Karma and kisses her on the head. The goddess turned around, "Hello, my family. We will be here only tonight, but i hope you will welcome _all_ of my girls." putting an emphasis on 'all', turning back to glance at Karma. Leading her band of girls away from Annabeth and the other campers, the goddess left Karma center stage.

Karma turned back to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentle man, my lovely mother, the goddess of the hunt, Artemis. And if you don't believe me just wait a few seconds for it to kick in." just about then, Karma began glowing a pale blue. Above her head an arrow and a crescent moon were close together in the shape of a 'K'. Her clothes dissolved into a flowing knee length light blue dress. She appeared to be made of moon light. Her hair grew out to the middle of her back and around the crown of her head was a silver tiara with a crescent opened toward the sky. In her hand a silver bow made that looked like it was made entirely of moon light and around her torso, a quiver of three similarly made arrows. A newer arrival from the Apollo cabin, Dean stood up to get a better look when Karma shot one of her arrows at him. In mid-air the tip covered itself with a foam fist. The hit shoved him back into his seat where he just said wow. Karma turned around to face Chiron. "Kay, are you going to take over now? I need to go have a chat with my mom."

Chiron told Annabeth to fallow Karma and make sure she got to her cabin after all of the commotion was dealt with. Annabeth chased closely behind the newly claimed girl. She found her cabin fine by herself, after all, it was the only one that she matched. Karma knocked on the door and a familiar face opened the door. Annabeth's child hood friend, Thalia, who had left the camp after she had been turned back into a demigod, was who had opened the door and let Karma in. Thalia glanced out into the darkness and her eyes connected with Annabeth's. The two held a silent conversation together. _Thals how is it?_

_How do you think? I don't feel much, so I can't complain. And how about you? _Her eyes heavy.

_Things are crazier than ever. We should continue this later._ Then Thalia closed the door. Annabeth sat there for almost an hour before finally leaving to go find Percy who was waiting for her at the edge of the lake. "So, Seaweed brain, what's up?" he looked tired, like always, but his beautiful blue eyes still played in the moon light.

"Annie, I'm not sure, but I do know that Artemis isn't supposed to have any children. Karma isn't supposed to be in existence, let alone in camp." Percy had a point. The girl was an oddity, but they'd figure that out later. At the moment Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and slowly rocked her back and forth while they looked out at the lake. They stood that way for about thirty minutes then the separated and walked to their cabins.

* * *

Two more reveiws for the next chapter. No single word reveiws.


	3. Brotherly Love (Dean)

After the camp fire, Dean's older brother, James, ran over to help Dean up after the new girl punched him with an arrow from thirty feet away. "Jay, cool it. I'm fine." James had been talking to Dean all the way from the fire to the Hermes cabin where James had to go in to bed. He may have been Dean's older brother, but only a half brother. Dean's father was Apollo.

Dean would have instantaneously crashed, but he was thinking about the girl who he stood up for. Karma had turned from a fierce looking girl in a cute way to a mean girl who was truly heartless and cold, but she was beautiful. That was why Dean had stood in the first place, so he could get a better look at this cold beauty. But she shot him with a deadly accurate foam fist to the arm. Dean's arm still was soar from the hit, but he'd get over it. When she had first walked in to the stage area, Dean's birthmark of a crescent had glown the same color that Karma had glown when she was claimed. But he had no idea why that had happened.

Dean had been pondering these thoughts for a few moments when his eyes grew too heavy to stay open and he fell into a deep sleep. His first dream was ne where his was floating in the sky on a cloud. Across from him was Karma. They were drinking something out of a cloud cup and Dean didn't know what it was that he was drinking. Then all of a sudden, Karma begins steaming and her skin begins boiling. While Dean starts coughing and coking like he was drowning in the sky. They scrambled to help each other, but ended up hurting themselves more instead. Then the two dying heroes began slipping through the cloud. They fell toward the earth at alarming rates. The dream changed and Dean floated gently down to Earth. He landed in what looked to be an older version of the forest at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was high in the sky and shown all around the small clearing were Dean was standing. A twig snapped behind his and he spun around to see his visitor and was facing a somewhat handsome looking man in his mid-to-late twenty or his early thirties. The man was dressed in a loose fitting, opened caller suit and had a satchel at his side. "Hermes, why are you here?"

"I'm just a messenger tonight, and only for a few minutes. Your father can't come to see you himself because he has been forbidden by our father, Zeus. But he wishes to tell you that your destiny is about to be revealed to you very soon. You will finally find out why your birthmark is so different from your brothers and sisters' marks. Your father does love you, and you are lucky for that. Not many children get even the love of their parents" he trailed off looking away in regret. Then he faced Dean again and continued. "Any way, I have to be going. After all, you aren't my only stop tonight. Tell my boy that I love him, won't you?" Dean nodded and the god turned on his heels and disappeared. Dean drifted off in to a dream less drifted off in to a dream less sleep.

When Dean woke in the morning, he had an odd feeling to bring a packed bag. On his way out the door, someone tripped him to the ground. Dean's bag went flying two feet in front of Dean. He turned around and found that Karma had been the one to trip him, so he just sat there on the ground staring. "Where are you going off to in such a hurry this morning? Huh? Where's the fire?"

"What's the big idea? Didn't frog me hard enough last night, Moon light Princess? You got to come here and make your point even more?" Dean was trying his best not to stutter as he spoke. Karma was so intimidating and Dean had issues keeping eye contact with her and not looking at the ground. "I'm going to breakfast, where you should be already." Dean thought about it for a second before he spoke again. "Or, maybe not, since you're all alone. Do you want to sit with me, maybe?" Karma's eyes lit up as she said thanks. "You aren't exactly so mean, are you, Karma?"

"I am, your just being nice, so I am just returning the somewhat kindness. And if you tell anyone, I'll hurt you." Karma didn't look so mean, until she threatened to hurt Dean. But she smiled after that and that made Dean smile, for whatever reason. Then they silently walked to the dining hall.

* * *

great re-ending to the chapter, right? yeah sorry, but you guys can cool it, i'm working on getting the next chapter up soon.


	4. Morning Water Fights (Karma)

When they got to the hall, Dean explained how all of the campers have to make an offering to the gods before they eat, but they mostly do that at dinner. She didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, but to his voice. Then he led Karma to Chiron and made sure it was okay for her to sit at the Apollo table. After being told that it would only be fitting, Dean had Karma sit with him. "Where's all the food?" Karma asked, looking down at her empty bowl and cups. "Is there like a buffet or do they just bring around platters?" she said, now looking for someone to bring her food.

"You know what magic is, right? Well this whole camp is run basically on magic, so the food magically appears, okay? When Chiron says to, you will get your food, just calm down." Dean explained to her. Karma wanted to slap him, but instead, gave him a look that said, 'I'm not stupid, jerk,' which made him laugh a bit. Then Karma heard Chiron stand up and say that they could eat. All around her, food was popping up in the bowls and on the plates. Cups were filling their selves. All the smells of breakfast in the air, but still nothing sat in Karmas dishes. Dean must have seen it to, because he said, "Just think about your most favorite foods in the world. Anything you want, even from a restaurant."

Karma sat thinking about it. Could she really ask for it? Would it even taste the same? Only one way to find out, she thought. Then her plate had a steaming warm sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddle from McDonalds. And her bowl had oatmeal in it with cinnamon and brown sugar. All she could do was sit there, staring at it for a few minutes. Then she picked up the spoon and took a bite, expecting it to be normal oatmeal. When she tasted it, Karma's eyes started to water because this was the exact same oatmeal that her father used to make for her before she went to school. And if he couldn't make it, he'd get her McDonalds. The memory hurt to think about, but also made her feel good inside. It made her feel like her father was an actual dad at some point in her life; like she had been loved... the food was so perfect.

Then after finishing her food, karma noticed that her cup was filled with water. The wasn't going to drink it, so she asked dean for his hand, and when he looked worried, no doubt remembering something that happened on their way to the mess hall. They had accidently brushed hands for a moment and their birthmarks had glown. They had both felt the power run threw them and it had probably scared Dean, but it was amazing to Karma. Now she wanted to show him a trick that would more than likely work better with the extra power boost. "Just trust me on this, please, Dean?" he sighed and gave her his hand. "Watch this." She said picturing the water in her cup floating in a ball over her open hand.

"Okay, that's cool, but how are you doing that? Percy is the only one, or was the only one who can control water! This is insane!" Dean starts but Karma stops listening and rolls her eyes. She lets go of his hand and flicks the ball into the air, watching as it zoomed threw the other campers, racing toward its target. Then Karma grinned and held up three fingers. Three, two, one…

"AAHHH WHO DID THAT!?" Percy shouted from across the hall. He stood up soaked with the water dripping off his face. "Who did that and how did you do it? im the only one who can controll water!" Karma looked at Dean, who had gone pale. Then she stood up with a grin.

"I did it with _my_ powers over water. Got a problem with that, Sea monkey?" Karma said, teasing Percy. She didnt look at Dean because she knew she would loose her cool if she did.

"Oh, you're on, Girly," Percy replied with his own grin. Karma thought, _Yeah, finally! _Percy looked down at his bowl, which was now filled with water, and moved his hand forwad a few inches. The water obeyed and shot out of the bowl toward Karma, who was waiting with her sheld of water up. The two began chucking water balls at each others heads and hitting only the other campers and the walls. their make-shift battle ground was soaked within seconds.

This would have gone on for hours, if Chiron hadnt been hit with a ball by Percy. The centar stood to his full hieght. "Percy Jackson and Karma Agrotera. This has gone on long enough. If you think you can have your aquatic battles in the dining hall, you are sadly mistaken. You can, however, go outside and continue. It has been a while since we have all seen a nice, friendly battle where the two sides arent bent on killing each other. The lake should do just fine."

Karma saw every camper stand up and run out the doors like an angry mob. She saw Annabeth give her a look of half pity, half antisapation. Karma just shot her an evil smirk and pulled Dean away by his arm.

* * *

**Bam! thats the end of the story! no more!** haha, no, just kidding, the next chapter is coming and i hope you like this ending. Please reveiw, i love to hear what you guys think. 'til next time, Peace


	5. Water Spikes and Sudoku (Dean)

I know I haven't posted in a while, but please don't be mad at me, and enjoy my compleated chapter 5...

* * *

The whole camp was out by the lake. It was a perfect day for the water battle, but that didn't stop Dean from worrying that something was going to go wrong. Karma had drug him out there from the dining hall so she could have a real water fight with Percy. Dean eventually just walked with her and she hooked her arm through his. He thought this was weird and awkward, but he wasn't about to move away from her. Campers all formed a semi-circle around Karma and Percy trying to see what was going on. Chiron was standing in between Dean with Karma and Percy with Annabeth. He said basically that if anyone got hurt besides Percy and Karma, the person who hit them, lost. Then Karma turned and said, "Wish me luck" and kissed Dean on the cheek. Then she ran and jumped into the lake, fully clothed. Percy followed her in and Dean just stood there on the shore, shocked. 'she kissed me...by the gods.. she really kissed me...' he thought to him self. then he looked at some of the Aphrodite kids, thinking they might be playing a trick, but seriously hope they weren't.

The crowd stood watching the water for any sign of life for about five minutes before Percy shot up out of the water by about twenty feet. next a projectile shot out of the water at him with a trail of water after it. Dean realised the projectile was Karma standing in a pillar made of water that held tightly at her waist. She shot out her arm like she was punching the air and a blast from her pillar shot out at Percy, hitting him square in the chest. he fell back to the water. Annabeth stood up, she had sat cross-legged, and gasped. "What, is that going to hurt him bad?" Dean asked, thinking that if it hurt Percy, it would hurt Karma.

Annabeth just shook her head. "no, he'll heal as soon as he hits the water. I just hate to see him hurt, whether he heals or not." Dean's heart lifted. Karma was safe in the water. But as soon as Percy flew out of the water in his own water mountain, Dean got worried again. He looked over at Annabeth who had sat back down on the ground with a booklet of laminated Sudoku puzzles and an erasable black marker.

Karma had apparently seen Percy's quick recovery, too, because when Dean looked back at her, she had her bow in her hands and arrows made of water where already in the air, flying toward Percy. Percy had a shield up in seconds and the arrows splashed against the surface. Then Karma picked up one of her silver arrows and shot that at him. In mid-air, this one's tip covered it's self in what looked like obsidian. This arrow passed right through Percy's watery shield and hit his chest, knocking him out of the water and over to the shore. He stood up quickly. He looked over to Dean. "Man, your girl's stong!" and jumped back into the water before Dean had time to realize that Percy thought Karma was his girlfriend.

The battle went on for a few more minutes like this until Karma got knocked into the water and Percy dove down under after her, still battling. Almost every one was sitting by now so Dean was the only person standing when Percy walked up on shore with Karma in his arms, unconscious. He set her down on the beach and Chiron galloped over to them with a team of kids from the infirmary to help. Percy tried to explain, "I swear, I didn't hit her that hard, and i don't know why she isn't okay after being submerged in water, but i am not to blame, i promise!" and he held his hands up in surender. Dean ran over to see what was going on and picked up Karma's hand, not thinking. Their hands started glowing again and...

* * *

YOU ALL HATE ME NOW! YAY! sorry, but the next part will come with in a week (or after a few more reveiws, i havent desided) as chapter 6. Reveiw please. Peace


	6. Riddles From a Red Head (Karma)

NOTE: this is NOT the chapter, i will replace this with the chapter later, but i would like my readers to know that i am starting probably two new stories in a few weeks. one is called 'Sleeping Percabeth'. it's like a cross over between Percabeth and Sleeping beauty, so if you've ever wondered what the story would be like with the guy falling asleep and being Percy, just wait for this. Anyways.. sorry for the scare, and look out for the next chapter. Peace


End file.
